


Round 9 mini bang for Once Upon a Land

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts are:<br/>6 word fic: Mulan thinks about Ruby.</p><p>3 sentence fic: A gen fic piece about how the story goes on and on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round 9 mini bang for Once Upon a Land

**Card type:** writing  
 **Creation type #1:** 6 word fic

In the wolf, I find completion.

 

 **Creation type #2:** 3 sentence fic

The adventure through the Enchanted Forest had been long and arduous. in time, the scales balanced and we are once more a decent people.

And the story goes on.


End file.
